The Sun Rises in the East (currently cancelled)
by mechkiller
Summary: Sun rise, sun fall, a friend returns with help but there must always be balance and the world will once again be plunged into conflict. Crane/mei Ling Po/Tigress lots of action and some bada** new OCs may change to M probably not though
1. Chapter 1

**The sun rises in the east**

The crimson sun rose over the sea cliff casting its radiance over the rocky expanse to the south of gongmen city. One lone soul stood upon the cliff, a silent witness to the new day the black fur of her pelt glimmered and swayed with the light sea breeze and roar of the surf as it threw its self upon the beach far below. She took a deep breath and released a content sigh. She would have stayed like that for much longer if her friend and partner hadn't arrived for her, "Sera we need to head back for the intelligence meeting for debriefing."

"Ok just a second," she took one last look at the horizon before turning to leave.

When they arrived at the gates sera stopped and turned to her friend, "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure what is it sera," she said turning to the black pantheress.

"I'm not sure about this," Sera said, "They have no reason to trust me."

"They have no reason not to trust you," the mountain cat responded.

"You know very well that's not true," Sera said looking down "I'm a mercenary no one trust me."

"I trust you and they will too," she said placing her lightly striped paw on Sera's shoulder, "don't sell yourself short you're more than a warrior.

"Ok Mei," Sera tried to smile, "I just hope your right."

Mei Ling nodded to the guard and he opened the gate, its double cherry wood doors had intricate carvings ranging from flowers and fireworks inlaid with rubies and emeralds to an elaborate battle scene depicting a peacock wielding fire fighting a panda with a massive battle in the background, in another section it showed the same panda deflecting the bolts of fire and directing them back at the peacock and finally a big celebration and more jewel incrusted fireworks glimmering in the sun, "huh, that's new."

**I couldn't wait any longer to post this I just had to start, sorry if it sucks, and i was intentionally vague in this chapter**

**Need inspiration, had a bad day, please please listen to these songs on youtube**

Sick puppies- Maybe (unplugged on polar opposite)

Sick puppies- Odd one (unplugged on polar opposite)


	2. Ch2 A Poet's Dream

**Hey guy's sorry for the wait schools picking up again and I have to dedicate more time to it and less to my stories, but I'll try to make it up with longer chapters and I have a surprise coming up so stay tuned. Today's song is, A Poets Dream by Ra, please listen to it the first part of this chapter will be a songfic of sorts. Rock on and stay spicy**

Ch. 2: A Poets Dream

**The Jade Palace, star date 5/3/2016**

Crane threw his head back and forth mumbling incoherent words as he somehow remained standing while his brain was assaulted by his own subconscious, "wait I don't understand, No"

He stood in a torrent of rain and whistling wind that tore at his feathers and hat; he spotted flashes of light in the distance and started to slowly make his way towards them. He had no Idea where he was, he walked down a street paved with some type of black rock and he was surrounded by strange buildings with signs glowed of with some hidden power _Mc. Donald's, Verizon _and _veronica's dry cleaning._ The flashes were growing closer and now he could hear the sound that undoubtedly accompanied them like small explosions; he heard shouts as well, "James get inside that gas station and clear it."

"Yes sir," Yelled another voice and then the apparent owner of the voice ran across the street to another building tossing what appeared to be a small rock inside a broken window, that is until it blew up killing the occupant inside.

'What the hell is going on,' thought crane as he dogged a blue bolt of energy that was meant for the running figure. He finally got a good look at the strange creature when it jumped into the room and used its' 'weapon' to kill an enemy, he wore dark green clothing over most of his body except for his hands and his face which were a pinkish orange color almost the same as monkey's fur; but upon closer examination he could tell that it bore no fur at all. The creature ducked back down behind the wall underneath the window as the space where he had been was bombarded by the colorful bolts that burned whatever they touched. As the other creature that was firing the blue bolts was distracted, the rest of the green colored ones fired at it; their black weapons flashing and then holes appeared in the blue armor of the slightly bigger creature. The one wearing the blue armor was about a foot taller than the ones wearing green clothing and had a much different bodily structure, it had two big twos on each foot, it's legs were longer and it's head was the strangest of all, it had four independent 'lips' two on each side. it roared and charged at one of the ones wearing green and just before it reached him a flash emitted from a black weapon longer than the rest, the only difference being he could actually see the round coming out this one as it left a streak of yellow behind it, Crane watched as the round went through the blue ones head and out the other side trailed by a grotesque cloud of purple brains and blood; the creature stood there for a few seconds before teetering and falling over surrounded by a pool of its own life essence. "This is what has happened many times before and you will help break the chain," a kindly voice echoed in his head.  
>Crane jolted awake breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat, he wiped his face with his wings and yawned causing his beak to open to an almost vertical position. He walked over to the window and opened it letting in the cool night air; the moon's calm light pooling on the floor he set to writing a poem in his beautiful calligraphy just trying to calm his nerves, 'Why did it seem so real.'<p>

**Gongmen city Gates, star date 5/3/2016**

Everything looked brand new and out of place, the buildings were of a deferent make than when she had left six years ago and all the streets were newly bricked and everywhere people were talking about '_The Dragon Warrior_.'

"The Dragon Warrior," said Mei ling to no one in particular, "they picked one?"

A rather portly pig dressed in a green tunic and brown pants, "Of course where have you been living under a ro…" the Pig stopped midsentence as he had turned and saw who he was speaking to, "Master Mountain Cat I, ummm for-for-give m-m-me I didn't, didn't know."

"It's quite alright," Mei ling responded smiling at the stuttering pig, "but I'd appreciate an answer."

"Of course, it was about four years ago," replied the pig smiling nervously back at Mei ling, "they were picking which of the furious five would be the dragon warrior and right as Oogway was about to pick one of them a big panda fell in front of him and Oogway declared that he was the dragon warrior." "He trained with the Five and eventually he fought and defeated Tai Lung."

"A panda did this," asked Mei ling wistfully, "That's quite impressive."

"Yes, he is very inspiring," agreed the pig who was now appearing to be quite pleased with his story telling abilities, "and that isn't the end either; he continued with his training and was later called here when Shen returned with his army."

"Shen came back from exile," Mei ling said almost yelling.

"Yes ma'ma," the pig said as he started to stutter again, "he di-d-d did."

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell," Mei ling said trying to calm the pig who looked more nervous then when the conversation had started. He was wringing the scarf he wore around his neck as the morning chill was still present.

"No, it's ok milady, his name tends to have an adverse effect on most," He replied while he fixed his now rumpled scarf.

"Mei ling…" Sera who had been quietly observing the exchange said an edge in her voice.

"Yeah, what is it Sera," Mei ling asked turning away from the pig and facing her friend.

Sera was standing deathly still and staring up at the sky, "Do you know what should be right there in between those two houses," Sera asked now pointing to the spot in question.

"What do you mean it's just open sky…" Mei ling stopped talking and her eyes widened in realization, "Where is the Tower of Sacred Flame, What's next, is someone going to tell me that Master Thundering Rhino is dead."

"Ummm milady, how do I put this," said the pig behind her as he was trying to find a way to break the news without invoking another outburst from the mountain cat that had clearly missed a lot on her travels, "He is."

**A/N: Firstly rumpled is a word it means to take on a disheveled appearance, or make clothes or hair untidy, e.g. by creasing clothes or pulling hair out of style. Was it good, I hope it was better than the first at least that one kind of sucked but anyways review (or not) I would appreciate the former though as I want to know what you think. Is there anything you want to see? Any questions? Can you guess what the 'blue' enemy is or who? If you think you know shoot me a PM and remember you have to read both of my stories this one and Brighter Later if you want to understand the overall plot later on in the story. Wow this is my longest chaapter yet measuring three pages in word.**

**Need inspiration, had a bad day, please listen to these songs on YouTube it will help**

Sick puppies- Maybe (unplugged on polar opposite)

Sick puppies- Odd one (unplugged on polar opposite)


End file.
